


Newborn hope

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a happy moment,<br/>but it was crushed.<br/>How will they get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn hope

**Author's Note:**

> The point of view is written by my friend Fanfictionneer on DA and Fanfcition

Switzerland’s Pov 

It really looked like it was going to be a very nice day but I didn’t know at all that this wonderful day could turn out to be the worst day of my life. I just could not believe it and at this point I still can’t..

It happened a few years ago. Back then you could ask me and I would say that I was the happiest and luckiest guy on the whole wide world. Back then I really was in my eyes the happiest man alive.

I had a great wife and a amazing son and a little one on the way of which we didn’t know the gender yet since we wanted to keep it a surprise. We did the same when we had Nathan.  
So we decided to do the same with our second child.

We were both very surprised to hear the knews but both of us agreed that we were more happy then something else when we heard the news about having another little child running around the house.

Nathan who was six at the time my wife was expecting was so happy when he heard that he was going to be a big brother. It was funny to see how impatient he was to meet his new brother or sister. Though we were impatient as well. We just didn’t show it.

Like I said I was happy back then and that I couldn’t be happier was not lied. Nathan was the same I guess but then again the little guy had gotten most things from me much to his mother’s annoyance. That is the reason why she hoped that the unborn child would look more like her than Nathan did.

Though she didn’t mind that much that Nathan looked more like me than like her. She really did everything to give the little guy the childhood she never had or at least that is what she tried back then.

I always tease her that some childish things Nathan does are the little things that he got from her but to be honest even those small things are things that Nathan got from me. I may not show it but I am like that as well in those kind of situations.

Luckily I can still blame it a little on my age while she can’t anymore. Let’s just say that she should be more adult than me because she is four years older than me. That may not seem like a lot but actually it is a lot of time. Those 4 human years have been 800 years. 

It hasn’t gone unnoticed by the public who know that some nations have relationships. I have had a lot of people walking up to me and telling me that they thought that the relationschip I had was bad and that.. I am not going to use that word while referring to her.. but I think..it’s clear.

I don’t remember how many times I had to tell people that the age didn’t matter to me at all but then they started shouting at me and one even dragged me to a police station. Honest opinion I don’t think the woman was crazy but she could have listened to me when I tried to explain everything though.

Some people just don’t understand it at all and honestly we as nations have tried to explain it to them but none of them seemed to get or understand that we don’t care about the age or the mostly debated thing: gender at all.

Yes there are a lot of gay countries and we as nations don’t mind it at all to see that one other nation is gay. We just move on and that isn’t a western thing since I know that the previous colony of my wife is from an African country and he doesn’t mind people being gay while his people seem to make a huge drama out of it.

To be honest I don’t mind at all if someone is gay or not. I don’t get the big deal either and I have been raised in a very religious family and continued to live like they raised me and I never had a problem with them but then again some people call me weird if I tell them that.

But to come back on what I was talking about earlier. I seem to get distracted a lot these days and I don’t know why . I was talking about the time before our second child was born. It went easier than the previous time that is for sure since well to not go much into detail about this.

Brussels seemed to be emotionally stronger this time than she has been the other time. We both knew why though and I was happy because she had gotten over what happened in the past after god knows how many years. The whole progess started after Nathan was born and I think that Nathan just didn’t give her the time to thing about what happened back then and that it in that way may have helped her getting over it.

Beside our six years old son asking every day if the baby would come soon we didn’t really have any trouble during those nine months. Well at least I didn’t. Brussels has a few problems back at here place that didn’t look good but we both hoped that it wouldn’t be something major and that everything would be okay over there while she stay at my place.

I thought it was safer to stay here but the thing was that she wouldn’t be there to help solve the problems over there in person but she needed to tell people what to do by mail or texting which wasn’t the easiest way to comunicate in this kind of situation but we both agreed that it was to dangerous for her to go there.

I guess that is why I grew more worried over her and became more protective in the last month since the situation didn’t seem to get any better. I was afraid what would happen to be honest since I didn’t know how those fights are going to end.

She must have noticed that I had grown more protective over her when the time passed but she didn’t really seem to mind that at all or at least she didn’t complain about me doing it or never seemed to really mind it at all. I guess because she was like me aware that the situation in her country was bad back then. She told me that she was worried about what would happen with her country in the future and I don’t think that she was the only one that was worried about this. I think that her sister has the same fear as her since like Brussels they were both linked with the country with their lives.

The fights between Flanders and Wallonia are getting worse and the Europian Union didn’t see the city of Brussels who is in the middle of the country that save anymore to be the capital of the orginasation so where planning to move it out of the city as well. I knew that the change from Eu capital to nothing would be deadly for her since like a empire that is desolved it loses to many power at one time and dies.

I didn’t want her to die. She means the world to me and I didn’t know how I would be able to live without her and raise the kids in the meantime. It was a thought I would keep trying to push out of my head everytime it would come into my mind.

Though it was something in a way where I should have prepared myself for but because of the love I felt for her I didn’t want to. I was shutting out the most plausible thing that would happen in the future because as her husband I wouldn’t exept that she would..

The last month in her country was hell and I hoped every day when I watched the news that I wouldn’t hear the news that Belgium had spit into Flanders and Wallonia or that the EU had decided that Brussels wouldn’t be the best option. I watched the news every day just to make sure that I wouldn’t wake up the next day with my wife next to me but that she would never wake up.

Then the day came that the baby would arrive and to be honest that day I was more of a nervous wreck than I had been before if that was even possible since I knew how excaused she was the previous time and she seemed a little sick but she said to me she was fine.

Honestly I believe her. Why? Because she had a very light skin colour what made her look sickly pale even if she felt fine on the inside and also what would a relationship be if you can trust your loved one.

Unlike the previous time she told me right away when the baby was coming and we rushed to the nearby hospital as fast as the law allowed us to do so. When we arrived at the hospital they immidiatly knew why we were there and brought her to one of the delivery rooms. What I found weird is that the nurse didn’t let me go in to the room at all. They did let me in the previous time.

The minutes I spended there alone in the hall felt like years and I hated that it felt like it would mean something bad instead of something good. I grew more nervous when the time passed. It didn’t feel well.

Just before I could hear a small cry from the room. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a small Tv and it was showing the news and what I saw made my heart drop to the ground and break.

‘Last news on the situation in Belgium. The European Union has decided that the fights in Belgium are getting to bad and that it will not get better any soon and they will move the title of capital to the city of Strasbourg. This just came in. The country of Belgium has declared that it will no longer exist and that it will be the country of Flanders and the country of Wallonia from now on. The country of Flandres told us that they will move the capital from Brussels to Antwerp since the city reminded to much of the struggles they had with Wallonia in the past..’

God this was very bad news.. Then I heard the first cry of a newborn child and turned my head to the door and waited for a nurse to open the door. She walked out of the door and avoided looking at me.” Miss can you please tell me if they are okay?” The girl in front of me was looking at the ground and didn’t reply. “Please tell me if my wife or the baby is okay..” I got that strange feeling again and it grew worse with every passing second.

“The baby is alright and is very healthy. Congratulations with your little baby girl.” The nurse said on a sad tone. “But we are sorry to say that ..Miss Jacobs..she passed away right after the baby was born..we are very sorry.” She said and walked of.

The world stopped when I heard the news. “S-she..died?” I said to myself and didn’t believe it at first. At first I thought it was a sick joke but then I came to realise that it was real and that she had not survived that her city went from capital of continent to a mere city.

My legs seemed to give out my and I sunk on the ground and brought my knees to my chest. I laid my head on my knees and tried to keep the tears in but after a few minutes the salty tears started to roll over my cheeks. 

I had finally come to the realisation that she was gone for real and won’t come back anymore. The feeling that I head been pushing away all those months punches me right in the heart which had allready been shattered when I heard the news. 

The thing that hurt the most beside the fact that I had lost the love of my life was the fact that I would have to explain to our six years old son where his mommy is and why she would never come home again.

I just couldn’t imagine telling that little guy that his mother had died and that that meant thar she would never be able to do the fun things with him they always did. How was I going to explain it to our newborn daughter without making her feel that she was the one that had caused her mother to go.

It would be a hard thing to do but I knew that it had to happen at some point in time that I had to tell them and for our son that point would be very soon.

I couldn’t help but wonder how her brothers would react to the news and especially her eldest brother Antwerp would got the tittle of capital which had belonged to his younger sister before that.

Antwerp’s Pov

It was a normal day, or at least Antwerp thought it was until he suddenly felt a strange, almost empty feeling inside. He frowned. “What’s this?” he muttered to himself. The spot where he felt the unknown feeling was strange too, because that was the spot where he felt something when there was something wrong with his sister Brussels. He didn’t like this at all. Just to be safe, he switched on the tv and turned on the news. His eyes widened in shock as he heard that the capital of the EU was moved to Strasbourg and that Belgium did no longer exist and that it has split up in Flanders and Wallonia, and what was even more shocking was that the capital of Flanders had been moved from Brussels….to Antwerp. “Please...please be okay zus…” he muttered. He had to know, he had to know that his little sister, both his sisters, were alright. He took out his cell phone and dialed his boss’ number to check. If someone knew, it’d be his boss, who could contact Brussels’ boss if need be. His eyes widened again when his boss told him that his sister had given birth...but passed away right after.

“I’m sorry for your loss..” he’d told him, though this didn’t do anything to prevent Antwerp’s heart from shattering in a thousand pieces. 

Tears formed in the ex-Belgian’s eyes and they quickly started running down his cheeks. “T-this can’t be h-happening...No…” he muttered, his voice cracking. He held his head in his hands and broke down, starting to sob. “Why….why did it have to be her....? Why? What did she e-ever do wrong?” he sobbed. “I-I’m the older brother….I w-was supposed to die first dammit!” he yelled out of pure frustration and despair. “What kind of b-brother am I i-if I am partially to b-blame for this…?” he stuttered. “Why did t-they have to choose m-me to be the c-capital?” he sobbed. “T-this is my f-fault…”

Antwerp continued crying for a while, all alone in his house.

Switzerland’s Pov

I sat there whit my face against my knees untill one of the nurses came out of the room and handed the newborn baby to me. So this is out little girl? The baby looked exactly like her mother just like our son looked like me.  
The little girl looked up at me and smiled lightly at me. I myself was unable back then to put on a real smile but for the little girl in my arms I tried to smile as much as possible since I don’t want her to be unhappy because I am sad.

Not long after that I saw from the corner of my eye that my little sister had arrived and that Nathan was walking next to her. The little guy seemed so happy when he walked over to me till he saw me sitting on the cold floor of the hospital.

He must have been so happy since he knew that he would finally be a big brother and have a little brother or sister. Little Nathan had been talking to the baby and asking the little one to be born fast since he could wait to meet her. Honestly now I look back on it that would have been a great idea after all. That way we could have at least a little time as a happy family instead of that I have to tell him the good and bad news at the same time.

My sister didn’t look that happy either when she saw me sitting against the hospital wall on the floor. I wonder if she knew by how I was sitting there with a baby just an hour old in my arms in the hall instead of a hospital room with the mother of the baby.

That was what I wanted to do but feath has desided that it could not be like that even if I would give everything for just that small moment of us four being together. 

They say that god takes people when it is their time but I believe that Brussels her demise could have prevented if her stupid brother and sister would have been able to get along for onces.

It never happened. I have nothing against her family most of them are very nice people but I can't stand that Flanders and Walonia are partly resonsible for this.

I look at my sister and see the worried expression and even sad expression on her face. The weird and biting feeling that I have been feeling earlier starting to get worse and worse. I don’ think that would even be possible.

Why I got this feeling is a mystery to me since I don’t know why I would feel bad. Well not in the way I am am feeling now. It is a feeling of guilty that is coming over me not a feeling of sadness. I am sad don’t get me wrong but the feeling of guilt is starting to get very strong. I didn’t do anything that would have caused her to die or at least I would have never done it on purpose.

I have tried to keep her safe and did everything if she didn’t feel well. I am sure that I didn’t do it. I swear that never have wished that anything would happen to her. You can ask the other I really did do the things I said I did.

She is or at least she was my wife. Why would I have done something to her? We have a very good relationship so people can’t tell that I would have killed her to escape the relationship I am in. We have a little boy who is a little genuis and a baby girl who was born not long ago. The baby that I am holding in my arms now.

I swear to every god that there is or even if there is not a god at all which I am starting to thing since a caring or good god would not have taken someones life at that point in life. I would swear on everything I have that I would have never have done anything that would have caused injury or even death to her. It’s not like I wished her to do two seconds after the baby was born.

I need to calm my mind down before I go insane. Which I don’t want to happen with Nathan and the baby girl who still hasn’t got a name, around. The have allready lost their mother they don’t have to lose me too. 

I just wonder..How am I going to tell Nathan that his mother is gone..


End file.
